


Buttercream

by evilregal



Series: femslash100 prompts (2015) [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Incest, Community: femslash100, Cupcakes, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/pseuds/evilregal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the femslash100 prompt: cupcake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buttercream

Emma had had an awful day. She needed to find a new deputy; she couldn’t do the job on her own. She’d missed lunch and it was way past dinner time. All she wanted was a pint of ice cream, a hot shower and at least fifteen hours of uninterrupted sleep.

She unlocked the apartment door and got in quietly. It smelled…divine! Her stomach growled at the sight of cupcakes with pink and blue icing on the kitchen table. She didn’t notice Mary Margaret asleep on the couch or the note that warned her _‘don’t eat us!’_

She picked one up, licked her lips.

“Emma, no!”

But it was too late. The sheriff bit in the small cake, moaning in delight.

“Mary, these are…”

“For my students!” Mary interrupted her. “I had exactly thirty-two cupcakes for my thirty-two students.”

The sheriff had the decency to look sheepish, before shoving the other half in her mouth.

“I’m sorry!” she said with her mouth full on her way to join Mary Margaret on the couch. She sat down heavily and closed her eyes.

The teacher leaned in, pressing her lips to Emma’s. She swiped her tongue across the sheriff’s lower lip teasingly only to pull away with a smirk on her face when Emma’s lips parted open.

Emma looked at her, confused; her eyes a darker shade of green.

“Whaa”

“You just had a little something there,” Mary Margaret said licking her lips, the taste of buttercream frosting rolling on her tongue.


End file.
